316 Setup
by KateB-fan
Summary: El primero de un capítulo doble... esta escena ocurre entre que Fallon los aparta del caso y llegan a la casa de Castle y revisan el caso... espero que les guste!


**OK... lo único que quiero dejar en claro, para el club de "antifans" de Josh es que este capítulo y el siguiente son muy necesarios para redondear mi proyecto y su "desaparición" (espero no matarlo) definitiva. Disfruten... y no me odien...  
><strong>

**316 Setup**

Richard Castle sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho. Había visto rara a Kate esos días. En realidad, luego de la increíble noche que habían pasado juntos para San Valentín, casi no habían tenido otro contacto que no fuera estrictamente laboral. Ambos habían estado ocupados en lo suyo, y la única interacción había sido en el precinto.

Y eso se reducía a un par de miradas intencionadas, sonrisas y roces que ambos propiciaban. Pero aparte de eso, no habían vuelto a encontrarse.

Y ese día, él la había visto preocupada, de mal humor, y hasta distraída… mirando mensajes de texto y evidentemente teniendo problemas personales…

Había buscado sus ojos, tratando de entender y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, pero no lo había conseguido.

Luego había intentado llamarla esa noche, solo para decirle que contara con él, pero ella lo había atendido como distraída y él se había dado cuenta de que Josh estaba ahí…

Sin embargo, ella había seguido adelante con su trabajo, lo más profesionalmente posible. Y cuando habían quedado encerrados, luego de tomar contacto con material radiactivo en ese depósito, se había sincerado con él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le había hablado con el corazón. Él ya conocía sus sentimientos, pero sin embargo, ella no le había hablado de sus deseos. Estaba mal, desconsolada… algo había sucedido con Josh, pero no podía ser una ruptura, porque él sabía que si eso hubiera ocurrido, ella quizás no estaría feliz, pero se sentiría aliviada…

Y luego había dicho todas esas cosas con respecto a los sueños que él tenía… que ella no podía competir contra eso… como si en realidad le importara y amara a Josh…

Castle no entendía nada… Kate siempre había sido un misterio difícil de resolver, pero a veces se tornaba imposible…

Él quería decirle que no se preocupara, que él era la persona que iba a saber valorarla y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con ella… pero la conversación se interrumpió y no pudo.

Y luego se habían enterado de la bomba, pero aún así, él había seguido intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerle saber que la amaba y que estaba con ella… y que él era el hombre que ella estaba buscando.

Pero ese momento no había llegado. Y había aparecido Mark Fallon, y Kate estaba demasiado molesta con él como para pensar en otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Castle se había ofrecido a ayudar… y ella había llegado a comprometer su trabajo para salvarlo. Tanto que Fallon los había suspendido de la investigación…

Pero ambos sabían que seguirían adelante con la investigación, no podían darse el lujo de no participar y volar en mil pedazos, junto con todos sus seres queridos y amigos…

Kate tomó sus cosas y abandonó el precinto. Cuando caminaba con la cabeza baja por el estacionamiento, Castle a su lado, sin decir nada, se detuvo en seco.

-No puedo hacer esto…- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos.

-Vamos a mi casa… encontraremos la forma de investigar por nuestra cuenta…- le dijo él y la empujó suavemente por la espalda para conducirla hasta el auto.

Kate asintió y sonrió suavemente, la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se subió al auto y arrancó dirigiéndose al loft de Castle.

Durante el camino, no hablaron del caso. Y Kate notó que había algo que él quería decirle.

-Castle , estás bien?- le preguntó en tono distante.

-Si… es que… he querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo…

-Dime…- le dijo ella y lo miró con interés.

-Es solo que… me preocupa no verte bien estos días… tengo ganas de abrazarte… de recordarte lo importante que eres para mi… y

-Lo se… ten por seguro que lo se…- le dijo ella y sonrió con tristeza.

-Y también quería decirte que estoy aquí… en caso de que me necesites…

-Como siempre…- le dijo ella y él colocó una mano en su cara, acariciándola suavemente.

Kate cerró los ojos un momento… no demasiado porque iba manejando, solo para poder saborear esa caricia sin interferencia de otro estímulo.

Llegaron a la casa de Castle y ella se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Kate… - insistió él.

-Si…- dijo ella y lo miró de cerca.

-El otro día me dijiste que querías a Josh, pero no lo amabas… acaso cambiaron las cosas?

-Él… Josh es muy buena persona… de esas que se admiran… un apasionado de la vida… y realmente además de admiración… le tengo afecto… y estuvimos hablando mucho el otro día…

-Si…- dijo él sin poder evitar sentirse un poco celoso…

-Y… él me propuso algo… que me dejó pensando…- dijo ella con cuidado, sabía que no le caería bien a Castle lo que iba a contarle.

-Qué?- preguntó el con un hilo de voz.

-Josh quiere que nos vayamos juntos a vivir a Puerto Rico…- le dijo con calma.

-A Puerto Rico?- le dijo Castle sin comprender.

-Le ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo… y él está convencido de hacer un buen servicio ahí… hay mucha pobreza y estaría contratado con un subsidio del gobierno para ocuparse del tema de la salud…

-Y tú?

-Y yo… bueno… él me pidió que lo acompañe…- dijo Kate casi tartamudeando.

-Quieres decir que te vas?- dijo Castle abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No… le dije que lo pensaría… pero él está ilusionado de que iré con él…

-Y tú?

-Yo? Sabes que no podría irme así nomás… pero tengo que decir que después de todo lo que estoy viviendo aquí… con el caso de mi madre… siento que necesito un respiro…- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rick sintió que no podía respirar. No quería darle al asunto más importancia de la que tenía. Confiaba en que Kate sabría tomar la decisión adecuada. La pregunta era. Cuál era la decisión adecuada?

Kate respiró hondo y trató de focalizarse en el caso. Ambos sabían que no podían perder más tiempo si querían encontrar la bomba…

Se puso de pie mientras él colocaba la pantalla gigante y se acercó a él.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y la tomó de la cintura.

-Te amo, Rick…- le contestó ella con una sonrisa triste y besó sus labios, sabía que él se había entristecido con lo que ella le había contado. Pero también era cierto que no estaban en el mejor momento para hablar del tema… habría tiempo para hablar… después…


End file.
